


Gap Analysis

by ifeelsodirty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: A loosely connected series of Promnis ficlets/drabbles starting pre-game and working through an AU where nothing bad happens~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this first one, Ignis needs to put away his megane-kink and Prompto learns a lesson in frugality.

Ignis hated this time of the month, so many stupid reports to compile, that had probably been repeated and compiled already. It was monotonous and thankless work and even worse, it was most likely pointless too. But after today he should be finished with it, even if he had to take a short break. It would be no overstatement to say that Ignis had been dreaming of this coffee since the first review meeting at eight that morning. He would allow nothing to interrupt him now. He kept his head down as he crossed the Plaza into the city proper, as if he was afraid he might catch someone's eye in his bid for freedom. The streets were full of Insomnians, both at work and play. There were even tourists from the outer districts, snapping pictures of the Citadel under the watchful eye of the guards. Ignis danced through the crowds of shoppers milling down the high street and turned off into the side streets. The crowds began to thin out and quiet down. A few corners later and the crowds were bearable in the smaller streets, full of small boutiques and shops and cafes that were a little less well known, but popular with their loyal patrons.

Ignis ducked into a small cafe. Perfect. He'd arrived just in time to avoid the lunch rush. He immediately took a seat at an available table, near the window. After he'd divested his jacket and put down his case, the waitress approached him. He placed his order and settled down. If all went well, he could have at least twenty minutes of peace.

He looked around the cafe. There were a number of patrons scattered around. Two women gossiped over a full spread of sandwiches, coffee and cake. In one corner, there looked to be an awkward almost-date between two high schoolers, he looked away quickly as the discomfort was near palpable. There was no need to add to it by gawping. He was glad that Noctis hadn’t really been one for teenage romance. He must have gotten his fill from Prompto’s constant dreamings of potential partners.

His gaze settled on a college student poring over their textbook and an essay. Or perhaps a quiz sheet. Ignis couldn't see, but the student was hard at work. He watched them for a few moments... and then longer. It was rude to stare, but Ignis found he was unable to help himself. Their features were obscured by a large pair of glasses and their hair covered with a hat. The glasses were probably fake, just the fashionable thing at the moment. They often looked pretentious, Ignis thought, but on the student, the large frames looked cute. Ignis was briefly aware of a dim sense of hypocrisy, courtesy of Gladio’s teasing.

Definitely cute, thought Ignis as the student lifted their head. Ignis managed to duck his before they made eye contact. He scolded himself for being so rude. He should know better. And yet he found himself glancing back up mere seconds later. Fortunately for him, the student was back to their work. Perhaps Ignis should do likewise, even though it was his sorely coveted break. He scrolled through his messages to distract himself, making mental notes of some, actual notes of others and every now and then had the joy of deleting one that he would never need. Unfortunately for Ignis, Inbox Zero would forever remain a pipe dream. But a man could dream. However, he only had a few new messages that he could quickly sort and the previous ones were what he was running away from.

And so he caught himself staring again. The student was chewing on the back of their pen; a bad habit and yet Ignis had to admit he often guilty of it, flipping through notes and looking back at their textbook. Ignis sighed inwardly. Gladio had teased him about having a type. Or a kink in the Shield’s own words. It was not a kink, he just found glasses aesthetically pleasing, hence his own choice. They looked good, on him and on others, and he certainly wasn’t going to apologise for it.

“Just get laid.” Said his internal Gladio. Easier said than done when he was much too busy to meet new people, and intra-office relationships would just be too messy, even if they went well. Ignis sighed and looked out of the window before he embarrassed himself. 

His desperate thoughts were interrupted by the waitress appearing with his Ebony and chiffon cake. He thanked her and she left. He looked down at his coffee and at first he didn’t notice that he had company. He looked up. The student had come over to his table. Ignis had a moment of panic, he must have noticed Ignis staring. He would have to apologise profusely. It was possible he might even have to leave in haste. But instead of the scolding he was expecting, the student just sat down at the table.

"Hey Iggy. Mind if I join you?" The voice was most familiar. yet it took Ignis a few moments to connect the voice to the person in front of him. Something about the whole encounter ground his brain to a stuttering mess.

"Prompto?" Ignis tried to stop himself from gawking at him, but he had as much luck as he'd had previously. Which was absolutely none whatsoever. Oh, he could only hope that Noct would forgive him for upsetting his best friend. "Ah, yes of course, I wasn't expecting anyone, so please by all means." It was a clumsy recovery, particularly by Ignis' exacting standards.

"Thanks!" Prompto dumped his pile of books and papers on the free space on the table and his coffee followed shortly after. "So... how's it going?" He took a seat, but didn't open up his books again, instead focusing his attention on Ignis. Ignis felt like an ant under a magnifying glass under that gaze. He couldn't meet Prompto's eyes, not while they were behind those glasses.

"Uh, well thank you." Ignis paused to take a sip of his coffee, a trick he'd utilised a long time ago, allowing him to stop and collect his thoughts for a moment. "Taking a well earned break, if I do say so myself. And yourself? I see you're busy with homework, how are your courses going?" 

Ignis realised he didn’t actually know what Prompto was studying. The last discussion he had overheard was about Prompto’s Crownsguard training. No mention of any other studies. Another oversight to add to the list.

"Eh, it's going I guess." Prompto shrugged. "Haven't missed a deadline or class yet, so i think I'm doing pree-ty well."

"Ah, so better than Noct then." Who had missed several briefings and a meeting in the last month.

"Yeah, but he's got a lot of stuff on his plate... Which I guess means you do too, huh." Prompto fiddled with his mug. "Sorry to bother you one your break."

"Nonsense. What is a break for if not to chat with friends?" Well, other than to plan out meals, meetings, laundry and chores. Tasks for the week, the month, the year, the rest of his beleaguered lifetime.

Ignis sorely needed a break from breaks apparently. 

"Huh." Prompto looked as though he’d had an epiphany. "I guess so. Well, feel free to chat all you like, my ears are open and I am ready for anything." He smiled, for a moment. "But, uh I can take off my glasses if you like?"

Ignis was thrown. No, no, don't take them off, he wanted to cry out. He coughed the words back down. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, if they make you uncomfortable? I mean, I saw you staring at me earlier. It's weird seeing people with different styles sometimes. I get it." 

"Ah, my apologies. I had difficulty recognising you. It took me several attempts." He made his excuses. He absolutely wasn't being a lech, just double checking. And triple checking. Honest. " I think it was the textbook and the work ethic that put me off."

"Hey!" Prompto pouted and Ignis wished he could take a picture. "I'm not that bad."

"I spent three hours one evening trying to get you and Noct to do a simple half an hour assignment." Ignis could remember it vividly, but it really was not the time for an elevated blood pressure.

"Ah, yeah... But I'm actually interested in this, so it's totally different." Prompto defended. 

"Planning a career in it?"

"Hmmm, not really..." Prompto's face scrunched up. 

"Not planning on leaving us, are you?" Asked Ignis. Noctis would be heartbroken and both Ignis and Gladio would admit to missing the boy. Obviously so, if the mere suggestion had Ignis treating it like a potential break-up. They would have to get together first and that would be- Ignis chided himself for letting himself get carried away.

"No! No way." Prompto looked down into his mug. "Gonna take a bit more than that to get rid of me."

"Heaven forfend." He and Prompto had known each other long enough now for Prompto to know he meant it in jest.

"But I dunno, I keep worrying about what'll happen if I don't make it, y'know?" Prompto picked up the textbook and gave it a quick rifle. But it was still covered by papers, so all Ignis could make out was "Elements of" on the front cover. "So if doing a couple of units a semester helps me feel better, I thought it was a good idea. Besides, it's all I can really afford to take right now."

Ignis frowned. He knew that if Noctis knew that Prompto had wanted to go into education full-time, he'd do everything in his power to help, from tuition to entry recommendations. He had a feeling that Prompto knew that too. This was most likely the reason he hadn’t heard anything.

"That's very responsible of you." Said Ignis, he hoped he sounded approving of the choice, as opposed to apprehensive. It was quite a sensible decision, which he supposed could be considered out of character for Prompto. Although the boy had never really particularly been a risk-taker previously. "Are you finding your studies manageable? If you need any extra help, I'm sure I could be of assistance."

Prompto immediately laughed him off. 

"Nah, it's okay. I wouldn't have chosen to do it if I thought it would be too much. Just gotta get through the hard parts. There's a pretty good study group online, so even when I'm busy, I can catch up. Nowadays, hitting the books feels like a break... from Cor hitting me." Prompto collapsed against his chair dramatically. "At least I can hit something."

Ignis chuckled. How had he not realised that this was Prompto upon first glance? It seemed impossible to disguise right now. Even with the most distracting pair of glasses.

"It's very much a matter of perseverance and practice." Ignis commiserated. "I lost track of the number of times I fell on my arse in front of my seniors. You'll get there, I promise."

"Heh, I can't imagine you falling for anything." Prompto looked overly thoughtful for a moment and it was yet another moment that Ignis wanted to capture. Ignis was still as enamoured even when it was clearly Prompto. As a development it was a little troubling. "Nope, I got nothing. Ignis, always graceful, never falls over."

"You do me too much credit." Perhaps the coffee would help disguise his growing blush. He realised he hadn't even started on his slice of chiffon cake. He distracted himself with it, at last taking a forkful. It was excellent as always. It was why this was his favourite cafe.

"Oooh, whatcha got there?" Asked Prompto curiously. He peered over at it. Ignis looked away again.

"Strawberry chiffon cake." Ignis replied after he'd finished his mouthful. "And made well too, the texture can be quite difficult to achieve."

"Sounds like you're a connoisseur." Prompto said. "Looking for the perfect slice or something?"

"Hmm, I can't say I'm looking for perfection but inspiration." Ignis mused. " Except for course with The Pastry. "

The Pastry so frustrating that Prompto could discern the capital letters from speech alone. Prompto laughed.

"Yeah, only perfection'll do it on that one. But you know, I don't mind helping clean up the ones that don't make the cut." He patted his belly. "I'm sure it won't take too many attempts though."

"One day I'll get there. And perhaps we won't all be as round as baby chocobos when I do."

"Yeah.. Baby chocobos are so cute though." But the cooing was cut short as Prompto began to rub at his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Ignis. Perhaps it was some dust? He only knew too well the laws of nature that guaranteed dust in one's eye, despite the physical barrier.

"Ugh, it's why I'm wearing these things in the first place." Prompto lifted his glasses from his face and placed them haphazardly on the table, then began to dig into his bag. "Sorry Iggy, just gotta..." Prompto found what he was looking for, a bottle of eyedrops apparently. "So, my prescription finally became available in a cheaper brand of contacts, so I thought 'Great, I'll switch and save some dough!' And it has not gone to plan." He explained whilst he dosed himself with the drops. He blinked and squinted at Ignis with blurry, watery eyes. "So now I've gotta wait for my old order to come through because I'm an idiot and didn’t save any of my old ones and that's probably gonna take until next week. So I'm stuck with glasses until then and I'm hoping the itchiness will have stopped by then, otherwise I'm gonna have to make an emergency appointment for antibiotics or something and that means I'll have wasted a ton of cash on contacts I can't even use."

"Ah." Ignis couldn't personally understand the problem with the glasses, but the irritation he could certainly sympathise with. But now might be a good time to indulge his curiosity. "You have a strong prescription then?"

"See for yourself." Prompto waved his hand in the direction of the glasses. Ignis picked them up and removed his own glasses with a lot more care than Prompto had shown.

"Oh my." Ignis immediately went cross-eyed. "Those are strong aren't they."

"Oh man, and I can't even see what you look like in them. Hey, can I borrow yours quickly?" Prompto picked up Ignis' glasses, although he was a lot more careful than he'd been with his own. "Oh man, I still can't see anything. Are these fake?" He placed them back on the table.

"No, I need them to drive at least. But I suppose they are relatively weak." They swapped back and the correct pair was on each of their faces. 

"Yeah, but I guess they make you look all handsome and superior and stuff." Prompto grumbled. "Bet you make even this stupid pair look good. Ugh, some people get all of the luck. No fair."

Ah, what could Ignis say to that really? Oh Prompto, I've spent the past twenty minutes staring at you because I think you look gorgeous with your glasses on, don't fret so. Ignis would have to walk in traffic shortly afterwards. But that might be better than the alternative, having to deal with the hell that was an actually pissed off Noctis, as opposed to a merely apathetic and contrary one.

"I think you look fine with your glasses on Prompto. Very... cultured." Ignis could have kicked himself there and then for that reach into nowhere. It was a poor attempt and he knew it. Perhaps he should add “brush on subtlety” to his to do list.

"Hey, you saying I don't the rest of the time?" Prompto feigned offence for a few moments, before doing that little self-deprecating laugh of his for what might have been the third time this conversation. "But thanks for letting me know I don't look like a mess. Although now I look like a nerd apparently."

"You also have a rather heavy textbook and homework out." Ignis leaned over the table as though to whisper something to Prompto. His heart leapt a little as Prompto leaned in too. "I'll let you onto a little secret here Prompto, but I don't think it's just the spectacles." 

Prompto gasped. "Iggy! Are you telling me not to do my homework? The horror! How could you?"

Ignis' attention was drawn away by a newcomer entering the door. It was Noctis. He wasn't here for Ignis, so he must have been meeting Prompto here.

"Noct! Iggy's telling me to not do my homework!" Prompto exclaimed, grabbing Noctis' sleeve excitedly and pointing accusingly at Ignis.

"I did no such thing." Ignis defended. "I was merely stating that Prompto's current... erudite look might not be solely to blame on his eyewear."

"Dude, you're a nerd, just accept it and be at peace." Said Noctis.

"No, I won't! It cannot be~" Prompto curled up against the table.

"And with that, I think it's my cue to leave." Ignis had finished the last of his coffee and his cake, remorsefully. Now that Noctis was here with Prompto it was probably time to head back to work. Back to the stack of reports and minutes that all had to be compiled for a briefing tomorrow and reviewed in at least two meetings this afternoon. He sighed inwardly. He picked up his coat and went up to the counter to pay.

"So if we shouldn't do homework, does that mean I don't have to read the minutes from last week for tomorrow?" Noctis was sorely pushing his luck.

"Well if you don't that only means you'll have more to do to make up for making a fool of yourself." Ignis warned. "Starting with all of the separate issues that have started this mess."

"All of them?" Asked Noct.

"Even the ordinance with the parking meters."

Noct turned to Prompto. "Remind me to read those notes when we get back later."

"Uh yeah, sure thing Noct." Prompto was looking at his phone, so who knew if he was actually listening or not. He typed something in before he put it away, texting someone no doubt. Then it was his turn to pay, so he put away his phone and started digging in his bag to look for his wallet.

Ignis was not expecting Noctis to follow through, if he was to be perfectly honest. Ignis had a hard time prioritising it himself, so it would be well off of Noctis’ radar. He could foresee the mad rush to cram the notes tomorrow morning. He had better prepare another set just in case the other ended up being forgotten. It wasn’t so bad, he could print a fresh copy at Noctis’ apartment when he went over to make dinner in the evening. Best leave that until then, no more to add to his to do list for the office.

“Bye Ignis, have a good afternoon!” Waved Prompto.

“Yeah, see ya later Specs!” And the two of them went off to whatever mischief they were going to do.

Inside his head, Ignis was already back at his desk, quickly trying to form a plan of attack to get everything done without being distracted by other thoughts.

Would it be too late to turn back and get a coffee to go?

And maybe another slice of cake.


	2. K.O. !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels horrible, but Noctis helps him out.
> 
> Ignis and Prompto have dinner and video games. Noctis definitely isn't helpful.

“Noct,” said Prompto, “I’m a terrible person.”

Noct rolled his eyes as a reflex. There were a few moments where Prompto would say something like that. However, they hadn't just eaten their weight in fast food. Nor had Prompto just blue shelled him inches before the finish line, because otherwise Noctis would be very inclined to agree with him. This meant that Prompto had probably been thinking too much again. Now the question - about what?

“What have you done now?” It was a weird way of asking about it, but Prompto had the habit of deflecting if he didn’t. But he couldn’t beat the master. This way Noct could tell if it was a vague feeling or if Prompto was reflecting on something in particular.

“I just think I ruined Iggy’s lunch break is all.” Prompto sighed. “I mean, I decided to go over to his table and then all I did was complain his ears off!” He put his head in his hands and groaned. “And this was after I said I’d listen to him if he wanted to vent! I am the actual worst.”

This was going to be a doozy. What Noctis was sorely tempted to do was to phone up Ignis right now and ask him himself, on speakerphone too, so that Prompto could hear his answer loud and clear. At which point Prompto would murder him, or at least try to stop the phone call, that knowing their luck would be a one way ticket to having a broken phone. So maybe not.

“Ok, did he even try to move you off topic then? You know he’s really good at that if he wants to move on.” Ignis was fully trained in the arts of tact and diplomacy, even if Noctis sorely tested them at times.

“I guess we talked about glasses after, so no...” Prompto thought about it a little. “But it’s not really “a chat with friends”, is it? And you turned up pretty soon after, so he was probably going to and you just saved him the trouble.”

Noctis had to take a moment to parse that.

“So he said you were friends and you talked about glasses?” He summed it up. “Sounds like Specs had a good lunch then. We do call him that for a reason, y’know.”

“Yeah, but not really right?” Prompto still looked doubtful.

“Kinda, it’s still a bit of a sore spot for him. Me and Gladio kinda teased him a bit when we were kids.” Noctis couldn’t help but smile when he thought about. “So he wrote a ten point defense about it-”

“Oh my god, that sounds just like Ignis!” Cooed Prompto, clearly imagining the advisor but at about half of his size.

“-And then hit Gladio around the face with it.” Prompto burst out laughing. 

“That’s amazing! I can totally see it right now!” He said between fits of giggles. He managed to work his way down to sniggers after a few moments. “Oh man...”

“Besides, Iggy loves people complaining about things, especially when he doesn’t have to do anything about it. He loves giving advice.”

"Bet he'd love it even more if someone actually took it for once." It was a harsh burn, but Noct would let Prompto get away with it. They had the same problem.

"Yeah, you're right, that sounds so familiar. I wonder who you're thinking of."

"Wow, is it me or is it kinda getting dark in here?" Asked Prompto. "I mean there's just so much shade."

They were interrupted by an alarm from Prompto's phone. He picked it up from where he'd left it on the sofa and shut it off. 

"C'mon Noct, time to get to work." He began to drag Noctis up and over to his table. Noctis groaned futilely. "Nope, nope, I've gotta do work, you've gotta do work, no playing games without me."

Prompto had already put their things over there, so there wasn't any excuse of having to go find the folder. There was even a jug of water, so he couldn't say he was gonna get a drink. Damn, Prompto had definitely learned well. They sat down and started their respective tasks. Noct wasn't sure who had it easier, Prompto's textbook looked huge but at least he didn't have to start from page one. Noctis skipped to where Ignis had left notes for his attention. He'd prioritise those and if he was really struggling or, in a bizarre turn of events, interested in it, he could read the full details. Prompto put some music on in the background. He recognised it from one of the video games they'd played recently.

"Updated the tracklist, huh?" He asked while looking over some bullet points.

"Yeah, I can't believe I hadn't added anything from any of the Stellar Sea games. I mean they're perfect." Electronic and epic, yep, definitely Prompto's favourite kind, although Noctis would swear that the boy had never heard a boss battle theme that he didn't then listen to on repeat afterwards.

"Eh, I prefer Ultima Story's. It actually sounds like music."

"Which one, dude, they're all different." Prompto didn't look up from his notes."Besides, I'm not allowed to play what I really want from them so meh."

"You were driving me nuts." 

"Not my fault they made the chocobo song so catchy." So catchy it had been banned upon royal decree in Noctis’ apartment. 

"Don't even th-" Prompto started humming said song before Noctis could even finish his warning. Noctis leaned over and gave him a good hard nudge in the ribs. "Ow! No need to be rude."

"You'll thank me later." 

"Not if I can't breathe I won't." Prompto flipped a page. They descended back into a comfortable silence, with the repetitive battle themes in the background. Prompt must have left the tracklist on shuffle, because the next song was a more traditional one and sounded like a full orchestra. Noctis thought he would actually enjoy going to stuffy events if they played music he'd liked. A couple of tracks later, another alarm went off.

"Woo hoo, break time!" said Prompto stretching his arms out.

“I’m just gonna finish this page.” Said Noctis. Prompto was already fiddling with his phone. Noctis heard the opening theme to King’s Knight. That made Noctis really want to play it now, it was so unfair. He hurried to the end of the page before pulling out his phone to play too. They were quieter playing their game than they were whilst they were studying. For only the utmost concentration would get Prompto past this highest difficulty boss and- nope, damn that AoE attack. So brutal. His poor rogue didn’t stand a chance. He paused a moment in respect for his fallen comrade. The he had a quick scroll down his feed before the alarm went off again.

“How long do you have that set for?” asked Noctis puzzled.

“Seven minutes.” Prompto put his phone back down, away from him.

“Why?” Noctis scrunched his nose up. It was a weird number to choose.

“It’s all I have time to play with you~” Prompto joked. “But it makes my alarms a round number.”

“What’s your other alarm set for?” Now Noctis was even more confused.

“Twenty eight minutes.”

“And it’s twenty eight minutes because... Wait a minute isn’t that the-” Noctis had worked it out but Prompto interrupted him before he could finish.

“The charge time for actions in King’s Knight? Yeeeeah...” Prompto had the decency to look a little sheepish. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Noctis meant it with love though. 

“Hey, don’t hate me because I have a system and it works.” Huffed Prompto. “Now get back to work.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

They didn’t need another full timer before they were finished. Noctis had gone through the bulk of the notes and a few pages that he’d gotten stuck on and Prompto needed to ask his study group a couple of questions on some maths, but he couldn’t do that until he was back on his PC at home.

“Still can’t believe you willingly chose to do maths.” Scoffed Noctis as they moved from the table back to the sofa and TV.

“It’s maths that actually does something though!” Prompto looked thoughtful. “Well, eventually it will. I haven’t got that far yet.”

“Nerd.”

“Well this Nerd is going to kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

“That’s what you think.”

And that was how Ignis came upon them a couple of hours later.

“Please don’t tell me this is all you’ve been doing since lunchtime.” Regardless, Ignis was well past the point of caring, he was that tired. The boys could have robbed a bank and he couldn’t have cared less.

“Noo, just the last... damn, that long?” Noctis exclaimed as he checked the time. Ignis just shook his head.

“Well then, what did you want for dinner?” Asked Ignis. The boys looked at each other.

“We’re gonna get takeout, so sit down Specs.” Ignis sighed in annoyance.

“You could have let me know beforehand, I could have gone straight home.”

“Would you have though?” Noctis asked accusingly.

Ignis was too tired to argue, especially when he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. He would have had to come over to check up on Noctis and deliver notes anyway, so he supposed that he could just make this a quick visit and then make the most of the rest of the evening. Probably by doing more prep for the next day. He took a seat on the sofa, away from where the other two had sprawled.

“So, what are we having?” Asked Prompto, taking a break from the game. As always it was a difficult decision, with no-one particularly in the mood for anything. It would probably take hours to decide anything at this rate.

“Well, first of all, is Gladio coming over?” Ignis asked.

“Nah, he promised he’d have dinner with Iris tonight.”

“Oooh, we should get ramen. Have proper noodles while he’s not looking.” Suggested Prompto, although he was almost as partial to the convenience food as Gladio was.

“Aw man, now I want sushi.” Noctis whined. Prompto and Ignis looked at each other, they didn’t have any better ideas, so sushi it was. Noctis started looking at the menu from their usual place that delivered.

To be honest, Prompto was a bit shocked that they had a “usual sushi place”. It was a little bit upmarket for his liking, but he guessed that was his life now. No complaints from him, it was just surreal at times.

“Ooh, ooh, do they still do yakitori too?” He leant over Noctis’ shoulder to look more closely at the menu. “They do, yay!”

“Where were you planning to order from again?” Ignis searched for it on his own phone.

It took another ten minutes for them to all decide on what they were having. Noctis was opting mainly for sashimi, Prompto for all of the meat on a stick he could get and Ignis was the only one actually going for sushi. He also pushed for vegetable side dishes too, much to Noctis’ dismay. Once that was out of the way, Ignis got down to work: checking that Noctis had done his.

“Yeah, read through all of the notes and recommendations.” Noctis wanted to get back to playing video games. “You can even test me if you like.”

So Ignis did and was pleasantly surprised that Noctis could answer all of his questions succinctly, even while his attention was split between the television and Ignis. Ignis might even be able to enjoy his meal without distraction. He paid the tip for the food when it arrived and set it all up on the coffee table. 

“It all looks so good.” Prompto had to restrain himself from drooling all over their food. He picked up a skewer and it vanished in a matter of moments.

“Hungry?” Ignis was amused (and slightly horrified) by his piranha impression.

“Yeah, just a little bit.” The second skewer lasted a little bit longer, actually being served with sauce and chewed and even tasted before he swallowed. “That hits the spot~”

Prompto made to reach for a third one, but instead Ignis reached over to one of the tubs of vegetables and placed it accusingly between Noctis and Prompto, all without raising his eyes from the unagi he was about to eat. Even Noctis took the hint, although his choice of vegetable was the pickles. Prompto took half a plateful of fried veggies and salad. Good on their own and even better with a hefty amount of sauce on top. Then Prompto had an even better idea. 

“Can I have some of this?” He asked Ignis, reaching for the small pot of wasabi that had come with the sushi.

“Help yourself. It’s mostly horseradish with food colouring anyway.” Besides, Ignis had chosen good items from the menu, there was no need to overpower their flavours with spice. And he like his sinuses where they were, thank you very much.

Prompto helped himself to half a spoon full and Ignis winced in sympathy. It did end up well mixed in, but it was definitely too much for a normal stomach.

“This is really good, you should try some.” Prompto lauded to the other two. Noctis looked horrified and Ignis politely declined. Prompto shrugged, it was their loss and he tucked in with a happy hum. The plate went almost as quickly as the skewers.

Now that hunger wasn’t the boys main priority, they talked a little bit. Prompto asked about the meeting tomorrow, which Ignis explained some of the details and the probably political ramifications that might occur from such a simple dispute. Prompto poked a little bit further, asking how it had gotten as bad as it was, Ignis had his official view as well as his personal view, which varied slightly. He hoped Noctis wasn’t going to pick it up and stick to what was written.

“Sounds like you’ve got the situation under control though.” Said Prompto finally. “And if you can explain everything to me, while we’re eating dinner, without your notes, I guess you’re all ready for tomorrow, right?”

“I suppose you have a point.” Ignis allowed himself to relax into the sofa a little.

“Yep, that’s me, full of good points.” Prompto picked up his third yakitori skewer. “I’ve probably got a whole list up here.”

But he didn’t elaborate, more content to eat his food instead.

“Ah, so it all it takes for Prompto to be quiet is meat on a stick.” remarked Ignis casually. “I’ll have to remember that for future dinners.”

They all paused in as they processed what was said.

Noctis burst out laughing. Ignis wanted to jump out of the window but otherwise remained quiet. Prompto coughed and spluttered as he tried to gasp with food in his mouth.

“Dude, I almost choked!” Prompto frowned at Noctis who was still laughing at him. Even harder now at Prompto’s choice of words. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He slapped at Noctis’ arm.

Ignis coughed and tried to compose himself. “My apologies Prompto. I should have thought about how that would have come across.” Between lunchtime and now, Ignis was having a truly terrible day for putting his foot in his mouth.

“I know Ignis didn’t mean it like that.” Prompto scolded Noctis with a frown. He turned to Ignis and his expression changed to a reassuring smile. “I know you didn’t mean it like that Iggy.”

Oh no. That full gaze was turned on Ignis and he found himself incapable of anything yet again. If Prompto found out how affected he was, he would be so disappointed in him, Ignis was sure of it. Bolstered by this realisation, Ignis soldiered on.

“Ah, well I’m glad there was no offense taken.” And hopefully that would put an end to it and move the subject swiftly on.

“Does anybody want to swap for my last skewer?” Asked Prompto. Ignis was grateful. He’d tried all of his sushi and eaten most of what had really taken his fancy, so didn’t mind parting with any. Unlike Noct, who was looking torn between his fish and the yakitori, before deciding to stick to the fish. Ignis picked up a piece.

“Excuse the fingers.” Ignis apologised as he went to pass it over. He had meant to drop it on Prompto’s plate, or at least have Prompto take it from him half way. And that was exactly what happened. Except it was met with Prompto’s mouth. Ignis could only watch helplessly as his lips closed around the morsel, almost grazing the tips of Ignis’ fingertips as he did. It was like watching a trainwreck, and although a little more arousing, the feelings of mortification were very similar. Ignis crossed his legs.

“Ah, sorry, did I lick you?” Prompto had noticed the strange look on Ignis’ face. “My bad. Here.” Prompto held out his skewer and Ignis took it, trying not to brush fingers. He would likely spontaneously combust at this point if that were to happen. He nibbled it delicately, feeling a little fragile. The second piece of sushi for Prompto, Ignis practically threw onto the plate.

“ This is really good.” He said after he swallowed. Ignis didn’t think too hard on that one. “I’m full now.” Prompto patted his belly and leaned back against the sofa, his head hanging back on the edge. Ignis kept his attention on the food and most certainly not the long line of Prompto’s neck as he reclined. Not even a sidewards glance.

“Hey, Prompto. I think the meat stick works on Iggy too.” Teased Noctis.

“Noct!” Whined Prompto. “Rude.” Ignis was determined not to say a word. He just kept eating. He finished the skewer then took a drink. Finally, he felt like he wasn’t about to explode anymore.

“Is everyone finished?” Asked Ignis, despite it being evident that everything had been eaten. Well apart from half of the sides and salad, but Ignis wasn’t going to hold out hope for Noct eating any more of it. Ignis began clearing it away.

“Ah, let me help.” Prompto also started stacking empty containers and gathering dirty cutlery. He took it through to the kitchen area.

“Hey Prompto, you can have the rabbit food if you want.” Noctis called through as he started up the game again.

“Yay lunch!” Cheered Prompto. He dumped the leftovers into one pot and jammed the lid on tight. The other containers went into the recycling bin and the cutlery into the dishwasher. “Oh thank you your Highness for this great act of kindness~”

“Dork.” Snorted Noctis.

“Surely if anything Noct should be rewarding you for taking on the arduous task of eating his vegetables.” Interjected Ignis, although he looked a little bit annoyed at Noctis for it.

“Haha, yeah, Noct, where’s my reward? Ooh, do I get a knighthood? Oh, oh, how about a fiefdom?”

“Prompto, why do I find it difficult to believe that you fully understand the nature of such a thing?” Ignis remarked as he returned.

“Eh, you got me there.” Prompto admitted. “Such things are beyond this pleb.”

“Well, fiefdoms haven’t really existed for a few centuries now, so you aren’t missing out on much.”

Noctis was playing through a survival mode challenge on Champions 3, the fighting game they’d been playing for years now. It was a classic. Noctis made a valiant effort, but didn’t quite get far enough to get the trophy he was going for. Noctis sighed and tossed the controller to the side on the sofa. “Ugh, I’m gonna get a drink. You guys do whatever.”

“Wanna play?” Prompto offered the controller to Ignis.

“Very well. A match?”

“Yeah, you played this one before?” Prompto said as he set up the match.

“A few times.” He hadn’t played in a while, in part because Noctis was fed up of being bested so thoroughly whenever they played. Ignis hoped he hadn’t become too rusty. 

Prompto hummed as he decided on a character. Ignis picked the one he had the most experience with. It made an odd match-up, the schoolgirl, complete in uniform versus the old ex-cop character, with shirtsleeves rolled up. Neither made a comment before the match began though

The first round was a mixed bag. Ignis assumed that Prompto was fairly experienced at the game, but wasn’t sure how much. He also didn’t want to give away his skill level either. So there were a series of feints and punches and counters that were messy. About halfway through the timer they both decided to play a little more seriously. Ignis managed to block a combo from Prompto that had a notoriously long recovery period and then countered and won the round.

“Wow, you guys aren’t holding back.” Commented Noctis when he returned with his drink. They didn’t respond, focussing on the start of the next round. Neither held back, unless they were baiting in some manner. It was mostly a war of attrition from which Prompto came out victorious.

In the short pause between the rounds, Ignis stole a glance at Prompto. His expression was one of concentration. Ignis could even see the tip of his tongue poking out. But Ignis’ attention was drawn back by the start of the match. He nearly slipped up in his haste, but managed to recover in time. Both played quite defensively again, until Prompto tried a short combo. Ignis successfully defended and took the time to retaliate with his own super combo. It had a wide area of attack and Prompto’s combo had left him penned in the perfect place. Prompto tried to perform a jump move but it would be no use. Or so Ignis though. Prompto cancelled the move whilst in mid-air and it propelled his character to the top right corner, out of reach of Ignis’ attack. Then he returned the favour.

Prompto’s final attack was merciless and Ignis lost within seconds. It was quite impressive and Ignis was about to congratulate Prompto on his victory when Prompto turned to him.

“Anyone can win with hard work and determination!” He said alongside his character, even going so far as to do the pose. And the wink. If Ignis was to place blame on one cause for his oncoming heart attack, it would be that. Prompto was going to be the death of him at this rate.


	3. Outclassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto frets about Ignis, but has better things to worry about.

Ignis had said they were friends, right? So why was this so hard? Prompto deleted what he had written for the fourth time. He had never really texted Ignis before. When he thought about it, he didn’t know why. He texted Gladio fairly regularly, he’d even started before he was regularly training with him.

So Prompto was torn between the feeling of impatience and wanting to make up for lost time, and still feeling pretty scared. He hadn’t thought that Ignis considered him a friend, he thought he was still only just past the “annoyance” stage, so the elevated status was a bit of a shock. He didn't want to relegate himself back down there by saying something stupid. Which he was totally going to do. It wasn’t fair.

But it would be rude not to text him at all...

Maybe it was a sign that they were just not meant to be friends. It was a cruel thought, like many that Prompto had. Had he panicked like this when texting Noctis for the first time? He didn’t think so. ON the other hand, he had spent literal years mustering up the courage to speak to him, so maybe it wasn’t the best example to use.

Oh well, if he was good enough for Noctis, he was good enough for Ignis, even if every bone in his body thought otherwise. He took a deep breath and typed out something simple.

Thanks for playign with me today. It wsa fun, we shuld do it more often.

And then he sent it. Only a second later, the regret hit him. He really should have looked it over for typos first, now Ignis was going to think he was a moron!

Even if he was a moron really. He didn’t want Ignis to know that. Oh who was he kidding, Ignis knew it already. Yet he said they were friends despite that. He was probably just being polite and now Prompto had made things really awkward. Prompto wanted to curl up into a ball, maybe have a little cry about what a loser he was. Or he could do literally anything else, play something, get up and go somewhere, anything that would distract himself.

He tucked his phone away into his pocket, where he could just forget about it; out of sight, out of mind, right? He went to start up his console, maybe he could play some more fighting games after his intense warm up earlier...

Oh crap. 

He doubled over with shame and embarrassment. What had he done? That victory pose was something he’d only done with Noct, when they were being really stupid and high on energy drinks and sugary snacks. It was funny when he did it to Noct, even if he did have his suspicion that Noct was just humouring him.

Prompto turned his face into the couch and screamed.

It took him a while to calm down, and even then he was overtaken by twinges of shame that made him want to throw himself out of the nearest window.

He dragged himself back to the tv and picked out an old game he had gotten a bit bored with, as he’d reached the endgame, full of shinies he would have to grind hours for, even using exp and gold exploits. But mindless and easy grinding would be useful right now.

It worked well. The fights were active enough that his mind couldn’t wander far before his attention was dragged back to the game. He found himself completely forgetting about everything else for an hour or two. It was only when his King’s Knight alert sounded that he paused the game.  
Below that notification was another with a message from Ignis. Prompto stared at it. He didn’t want to open it and find out that Ignis had come to his senses and wasn’t going to talk to him anymore. But if it was a friendly message, then not replying would be rude; Prompto had already kept him waiting.

He gave up and went to get a drink of water. It took less time than Prompto hoped, even when he sipped slowly. He sighed and pulled out his phone again. Another minute of staring at his notifications wasn’t going to help, but his thumb wasn’t going to move without some serious willpower behind it. He took a deep breath and, with the tiniest of prayers, opened the message.

Ignis: Yes, it was enjoyable. I wouldn’t like to make it too much of a habit, but the occasional game here and there would be fun. I look forward to our next battle.

What was Prompto supposed to do with this? Ignis enjoyed it, but didn’t want to do it again? We should play again sometime would basically mean never. Ignis was just being polite, Prompto thought. Yet instead of feeling totally rejected like he had fully expected, he was left confused. Which then grew into frustration. Prompto could work with frustration. It drove him to put his phone back in his pocket and ignore it. He returned to his game and didn’t think about his phone until he went to bed and put it on charge. He turned it off and hid it on the other side of the bedside table. Prompto still struggled with it though, in the dark of his bedroom with nothing else to distract him. The irritation from earlier had evaporated leaving him guessing again. All he could do was bury his head in the pillows and try to fall asleep, thinking of anything but Ignis.

He woke easily the next morning, and though he had a little twinge when he retrieved his phone, he felt fine. It might have been the sleepy, early morning daze clouding his brain that made him feel at ease for once, Prompto wasn’t sure, but his run to the Citadel was easy and he enjoyed the long warm up.

“Good morning Marshall!” He greeted chirpily as he walked in. Cor gave him the usual look, deadpan and expressionless. Prompto didn’t take offense, he had gotten used to the Marshall and that was just how his face was sometimes. No, all of the time. Prompto took it as a challenge, one day he would cause Cor to have some real expression on his face and then he would take loads of pictures and sell them to all of the tabloids and be rich beyond his wildest dreams. Or maybe not. But Prompto still wondered what would make the Marshall happy or sad. He was pretty certain that even that one video compilation of dog deaths in movies wouldn’t do it, and Prompto would cry just thinking about it.

“Morning. All warmed up?”

“Yep and ready to go!”

“Alright, let’s see if you feel so hot after.” Cor picked up his blunt practice weapon. It was steel and even though Cor wielded it with ease, Prompto knew it was really heavy. Prompto struggled with anything even half that length and weight. “Today we’re going to do more spacing work.”

“Okay...” Prompto waited for him to tack on something extra to make it harder. Their space work often felt like a game of tag, except he had to run backwards and getting caught would hurt like a bitch. So not that much like a game of tag.

“Just like the last time.” Cor reassured. “Keep your head up and your gun up.”

“Yeah.” That would be easier said than done soon enough. It was the point, testing both Prompto’s form and endurance at the same time. He would hold out longer this time. Definitely. Probably. Well, he’d try his best.

Cor went in hard, with a long swing that looked impossibly fast. Prompto hadn’t even had the chance to assume his stance and was left floundering when he leapt back.

The next swing led him to dive to his right, coming up a little easier this time. He found his footing and raised his gun level to aim at Cor.

“Nice recovery, but be ready next time.” Cor admonished, preparing his next strike. It was kind of the Marshall to telegraph them so obviously, but Prompto feared that going easy on him meant he wouldn’t be good enough when it mattered. An actual enemy wouldn’t telegraph their attacks like that and Prompto would be unprepared. That meant that Noct would get hurt. And it would be all his fault.

He tightened his grip on the pistol. He had to get better and as quickly as possible. The sooner Cor could stop babying him, the better. He wondered if he could book some extra time in the range, or if he could replicate some of their exercises on his own. Cor only had so much time that he could spend on the Prince’s pathetic BFF after all.

Cor cut through his speedy spiral into depression quite literally. Prompto didn’t have time to waste feeling sorry for himself. Not if he wanted to avoid getting hit by several pounds of steel. He sidestepped the next blow and the next. Finally, he had begun to pick up the flow of the attacks and it showed, he dodged earlier and positioned himself better afterwards. He kept his gun raised, always coming back to target Cor when he had to move.

After a few more successes, Prompto couldn’t help the easy grin that was on his face. It felt good to do well, even if it was easy mode. Cor picked up on it.

“Okay, you’re doing well today Prompto. Let’s step it up a notch.” Cor’s stance shifted. In that moment, Prompto was reminded of a wildlife documentary he had watched as a kid all about coeurls. It had followed a pair that were hunting. They had been stalking their prey, languidly and easy, and then they had stopped. The cinematography had been amazing, the shot focussed on every straining muscle visible as the coeurls poised to pounce. 

Now Prompto knew how that poor garulet felt.

He just hoped that he could keep the fear out of his smile - and his pee in his bladder.

Half an hour later and Prompto had some good news. He had survived! Fear, joy, they were things of the past. Prompto was just exhausted now. Which was the perfect time for Ignis to appear, of all moments. Even though he had changed into his work out gear, he looked as well-kempt as ever. Prompto on the other hand looked a mess. He’d look down to check, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to move his head back up if he did. Still he felt good, in that achey, post-workout way. And anyone who had just gone toe to toe with the Marshall would have looked messy, right? He made the most of the endorphin rush and smiled up at Ignis. “Heya Iggy, here for a workout?” It wasn’t his best line, Ignis wasn’t going to be there for a picnic, was he? It was a stupid question.

“Ah yes, I do need to keep up after all. And the excuse to leave my desk is always a plus.” Ignis fiddled with his glasses. “ I see you’re coming along quite well.” Prompto had his doubts, the session had been mixed and towards the end he had gotten really sloppy. Even at that moment, he was too tired to notice Cor coming up behind him, until his hand touched down on his shoulder. Prompto still had the energy to jump, somehow.

“Good work Prompto.” Prompto knew that Cor wouldn’t lie about it. “You don’t want to hang around too long, or you won’t have time for lunch before class.”

Damn, Cor was right. Prompto would definitely need sugar and caffeine to keep him up through an afternoon of classes. And protein was a good idea after a workout. If he wanted to beat the lunchtime rush and make it to class on time, he would need to get going.

“Yeah, you’re right! Thanks sir! Same again tomorrow, right?” Cor nodded. “See you tomorrow then. Later Iggy!” He was sure to see the other later when he hung out with Noct.

The changing rooms were mostly empty, there weren’t any big classes being held that day, instead all of the senior members would be holding one to one sessions in various rooms. Prompto realised it was the reason Ignis had appeared. Well, he guessed that he had warmed Cor up for him now. Ignis was so skilled, he probably had no problem going toe to toe with the Marshall. He didn’t have quite the same raw power, unlike Gladio, but Ignis was clever. Prompto wanted to bet that he had all sorts of tricks to turn the tables. And he wouldn’t even break a sweat, or so Prompto imagined. The idea of a mussed up Ignis didn’t compute with Prompto. Now he was tempted to go back and watch the fight.

Nope! There was no time, Prompto told himself sternly and threw himself into the showers to wash up in record time. Soaped up, suds off and out in two minutes. He gave himself a cursory rub down with his towel before pulling on his clothes and shoving his workout gear in the bag with little care. He left as quickly as possible. He would have started running if he could, but that was a bad idea in the Citadel corridors. He wouldn’t want to cause any alarm. He walked briskly instead. At this time of day, would it be quicker to walk or take the subway? Where would be the easiest place to get lunch, and was that the same as the one with the shortest queues?

When in doubt, he went for a favourite. It was just over halfway between there and the college, so he didn’t bother with the subway, opting to weave through the crowds. The bag made a good barrier to hold out in front of himself and he could slide through the gaps he created.

Prompto’s good mood fell a little when he got to the cafe and there was already a queue ten people long. He sighed and joined the back of it. He shouldn’t have dallied so much. Still, after the queue had moved by a couple of people, he looked back at the line behind him and realised he was in the front third, so perhaps his timing wasn’t so bad after all. They still had what he wanted, so he picked up the chilli chickatrice salad bowl and ordered a macchiato. He really needed a pick me up, but was too wimpy for straight espresso. A square of dark chocolate with it and perhaps one of those small tarts that were always piled high right next to the register and his lunch was sorted; protein, caffeine and sugar all present. Prompto paid with a smile, left some change in the tip jar and hurried off to class.

The classroom was pretty full when Prompto got there, he struggled to find a good empty seat until he was waved at by another student.

“Saved you a seat Prompto.” The student called. Prompto headed straight over and thanked him when he sat down. 

When Prompto had signed up for classes at the college on a part time basis, he wasn’t expecting to make friends. Sure, he had made friends with Noctis in high school and had remained on good terms with his classmates - though Prompto thought that had more to do with Noctis than himself, he was just basically a plus one, but he thought his luck must have been used up there. There was no way that he could make friends like that again. Especially when he was only turning up to half of the classes that full time students were. He didn’t live in the dorms or nearby accommodation either, so there was no mingling there. He still lived at home, his parents were as absent as always and the house was as good as any. The rent was cheap too, he just paid his own bills. Which left him a nice amount of money to spend on whatever he wanted. Which was mainly video games and photo equipment. 

His love of photography was just growing and growing as he had the money to experiment with new things more often. He still couldn’t afford some of the crazy setups he had seen on the internet, but he could go around thrift stores looking for old, used cameras and then play about with them. There was something so strange and thrilling about taking pictures on cameras and film older than he was. And the age cause some real weird effects due to degradation of the film and damage to the cameras over time. Worth the money it took to develop such old film nowadays, even if Noct mocked him a little.

So when he saw the flyers for the photography group on the way to class at the beginning of the semester, he was all over it. He sent an email to the group asking if he was eligible to join before his next class had even started. It was a yes and he happily paid the two thousand crown fee for membership for the year and it was well worth it. It gave him access to equipment, classes and workshops. When Prompto had looked at their previous guest speakers, he almost died from happiness. He was going to go to as much as possible. There were other new students in the group just as excited about it as he was. So Prompto found himself easily making acquaintances and even friends. 

Benedictus had managed to save two seats in the third row, and Prompto shimmied past him to sit in the more awkward one. “Where’s Jenna?” He asked.

“I think she had a meeting with her tutor.” Ben answered. That meant she was three streets over. And Prompto had thought that he was going to be the last one in. He spread his lunch on the desk, the less crunching he did during class, the better. “Aw, I’d say where’s mine, but you look like you need it more.” Ben waved the small cup of coffee at him.

“Gee, thanks.” Prompto took a huge bite of chickatrice salad. That hit the spot, he closed his eyes in near bliss.

“You gonna take it to bed or what.” Ben snorted, flicking through his notebook. “This is like the next step of ladies laughing with salad.” Prompto attempted to say shut up through a closed mouth full of food.

“Say it don’t spray it.” He retorted. He had a similar opinion of Prompto’s salad choices as Noct. Prompto felt comfortable telling him where to go, just out of habit, and to keep his eyes off of his dessert while he was at it too. They clearly had different ideas of a good meal, but they liked the same photographers, like Arrigo Collis. An hour of talking at the first club meet had been enough to swap contact details, and then a couple of days later they found out that they had a class together. Benedictus was taking architecture, which at times would cross classes with Prompto’s undeclared engineering stream. 

It was the opposite of Jenna, who Prompto had noticed straight away in his class, mainly due to her brightly coloured hair. Currently it was powder blue, but before it had been lilac. He hadn’t spoken to her at first, he had immediately categorised her as being too cool, but then she’d caught him taking a selfie to send to Noct (proof that he was actually in his class of course). She had said it was good, despite the awkward technique. They’d ended up talking about how the selfie was underappreciated as an art form and he begged her to come to the photography club and help him argue the case, and after a few weeks of goading and coffee bribes, she joined up.

So Prompto was doing, like, two hundred percent better than he expected. No wait, any increase on zero would be infinity times better.

So that was what made his wait for class enjoyable, instead of the anxiety-ridden torture he’d pictured when he signed up. Instead of sitting in the corner, all on his own, he was eating lunch with a friend, joking around when Jenna only just made it in time and even being jabbed in the side with a pen when it looked like he was about to fall asleep ten minutes in. He probably could have done without that last one, but two out of three wasn’t bad.


End file.
